


Sweet: Smores

by Hallow17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluffiness, Fluffy, I had some fun with this one too, Minor Background Ships, Oneshot, RivaMika Week, cuteness, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and her group of friends invite Levi to a fire pit hang out. When everyone leaves the two get some alone time together to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet: Smores

**Author's Note:**

> Day four, done! I am on a roll guys! Thank you for reading!

Sweet: Smores

Eren and Armin sat cuddled together on one side of the flickering fire in the middle of the circle. Mikasa sat on the other side and off to her right were Ymir and Krista. Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie had squished themselves on a larger outdoor sofa and everyone was passing around marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate around the circle. Jean and Marco grabbed some of their own and Marco passed her the all the stuff needed to make her own smore.

Mikasa idly grabbed the stuff necessary to make the sweet snack but she couldn’t help but peer back over to the last person she thought would be sitting right beside her- Levi. Ymir had invited him to the get together herself the other day, knowing that Mikasa had something in it for him. Mikasa wished she hadn’t but at the same time she was happy. Happy to see him in this setting, happy to just see him in general.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Eren said, shaking his head. He was talking to Jean and Marco. Mikasa wasn’t really tuned into their conversation because they were talking about some college course she never took that was apparently hell and hilarious.

“No, it was great you moron. Not ridiculous.” Jean interjected, glaring at Eren for a second while he pierced his marshmallow with a wooden stick and put it by the fire. Marco gave Jean a warning look not to start something but went on to making smores himself. “We just kept throwing those little paper airplanes across the room right when the guy turned his back and he never saw a god damn thing.” Jean laughed.

“I heard some other people just started making out in that class once and he never even noticed.” Reiner said. He looked at Bertholdt and nudged him with his shoulder, giving him a wink. “Guess we gotta try that someday, huh?” He smiled knowingly at Bertholdt who in turn shrunk down a little, the bright flickers of light showing he was starting to blush. Eren looked at Armin and Armin knew right then what he was thinking.

“Oh, no. Don’t look at me like that.” Armin put his hands right up, not wanting anything to do with it. Eren pouted.

“Oh, come on Armin! We could do it without getting caught ourselves!” He whined, taking his melty marshmallow and shoving it into the chocolate, graham cracker sandwich he had prepared. He chomped down on it, crumbs falling down his shirt. Armin sighed.

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad.” Ymir looked at everyone, her arm wrapped around Krista. “I bet Krista and I could get away with it.” She said proudly. Krista looked at her girlfriend and tried to stifle her giggle.

“Sorry, Ymir but I don’t think I’m going to try that anytime soon.” She admitted. Krista wouldn’t get herself in any trouble while she was at school. She was finishing up her smore herself. Mikasa turned her gaze again to the figure sitting beside her. She kept all the smores stuff by her side because she didn’t think Levi was one for sweets so she didn’t even want to offer him.

Levi had been mostly quiet during everything. Ymir and Mikasa locked eyes for a moment and Ymir gave her a wink, wanting to assure her friend that it was in fact ok to talk to him. Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Ymir and just returned to looking at Levi, studying the way his legs crossed, how he kept one arm on the armrest and the other at the back of the couch. The others didn’t say much to him except to call him a slave driver- Levi was a teacher at their college- or to say something about his cravat which he wore literally every day. Other than that they pretty much left him alone.

Mikasa herself wasn’t much of a talker so she understood silence, being of few words herself. She was intrigued by him from the very first day she had seen him walking in the hallways. When she found out he was a teacher her curiosity only piqued. Then she found herself attending the class he taught which did nothing but make her more interested in him. Yet as he sat there stoic and watching the goofy insanity unfurl around them he didn’t look like much probably to anyone. Anyone except her.

An alarm went off and Marco nearly jumped into the air. He frantically started searching his pockets to locate his phone and switched off the alarm. Turning a sheepish smile to everyone. “We have to go guys. Sorry to be the first one’s heading out.” He apologized. He got up and pulled Jean to his feet as well.

“We’ll see you guys soon though.” Jean said, wrapping his arm around Marcos shoulder as he left. He shot another glare at Eren before walking along the path to their cars. A breeze blew, rustling the leaves as they disappeared down the trail, picking up a few strands of Mikasa’s hair and making the fire hiss.

“What’s up with that guy?” Eren watched Jean leave, staring daggers at his back. Armin didn’t even believe he had asked that. Those two have had issues with each other since they first met.

Mikasa glanced around the circle of her friends. Annie had been on her phone when she finally looked up. She turned to Bertholdt and Reiner. “We have to go.” She said, standing up without any further explanation. Reiner groaned while Bertholdt just shrugged.

“Annie has a summer class starting tomorrow and she doesn’t want to go to sleep at three in the morning.” Bertholdt explained as he helped Reiner up. Reiner, holding his last smore, gave everyone a wave.

“Guess we’ll see you around.” He said and then the two were off. Armin looked at the time himself and exhaled. “They’re probably right though. It is getting pretty late.” He looked up at Eren, having been nuzzling into him all night. “We should get going ourselves. Your studies aren’t going to help themselves.” Armin cracked a smile. He had been tutoring Eren a little over the summer. Eren frowned, took one last smore and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

“Jesus, Eren!” Krista said in shock. He was going to choke on that thing! Eren chewed on it furiously.

“Hoy, iuf I’m guhna neave, U’m guhna neaph wiph a shmore.” He declared as he stood up. Armin blinked at Eren, seeming to find him absolutely insane.

“Alright, we’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Armin said, taking Eren’s hand and leaving the way he’d come in. He gave a little wave to Mikasa in particular and she smiled at him Good luck, she wished Armin silently. He rolled his eyes as if to say he was going to need it as he walked away.

Krista stretched out and got more comfy on Ymir when Ymir suddenly jolted. “Oh, yeah. Right.” She said suddenly. Mikasa was confused and so was Krista. “Krista, we have that, that thing remember. Tomorrow.” She said, lightly lifting Krista off of her. A confused look came across Krista’s face. Ymir’s eyes flicked from Mikasa back to Krista and Krista looked over for a second before finally figuring it out. Oh, no. They weren’t.

“Wait, what thing?” Mikasa asked, not buying anything they were saying.

“Oh, haha, yeah! That thing!” Krista pretended to know what she was talking about to. She bounced up and Ymir followed. “Looks like we have to go too actually. I’ll see you though soon, okay?” She said to Mikasa. “Take good care of her!” Krista directed towards Levi and took Ymir’s hand and practically went running down the path that would lead to the parking lot. Mikasa was mortified, stunned into an open mouthed girl sitting by a fire. She didn’t even want to know what Levi would think now.

Levi shifted next to her, finally bringing her out of her thoughts. He had moved to grab the back of marshmallows and a wooden stick for himself, piercing it and bringing it to the fire. Mikasa blinked, not expecting him to do that.

“You like smores?” She wondered aloud, immediately feeling stupid for the question. Levi looked at her, the soft light casting pale shadows across his cheekbones.

“Usually, no.” He said. He turned the stick so that the marshmallow would roast to perfection. “But I haven’t had one for a long time so why not try one today.” He figured, looking back to the fire and watching his marshmallow. Mikasa nodded her head softly.

“You know,” she wanted desperately to keep the conversation flowing so she kept talking, “I didn’t think you would come. To this little hangout.” She added, taking a peek at him. Levi didn’t even blink, his face that of indifference.

“I thought about not going.” He admitted in the dark silence of the night. Mikasa had been spearing her own marshmallow to roast when she stopped and turned her head, once again captured by the reflection of the fire in his eyes. It made him look mystical, his expression soft but the fire blazing and burning in those gray eyes of his.

“What made you come then?” She said in a soft voice. He didn’t have to come. He barely spoke to them much outside of class and the only people that even had a class with him were Ymir, Krista and Armin, besides herself. Levi pulled back his marshmallow and went to the other stuff, breaking a graham cracker in two and fishing for the chocolate.

“You’re the one in my French class.” He changed the subject, looking at her quickly befre turning back to the chocolate in his hands. “The one that sits in the fifth row, third from the middle, right?” He asked her a question instead. Mikasa looked from him back to the fire, trying not to overreact to the fact that he knew exactly where she sat in his class or even bothered to remember it.

“Yeah,” she half whispered. She turned her marshmallow over and over absentmindedly. The space between them seemed to grow warmer. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him again for fear that he’d be able to see her emotions in her eyes.

“I thought,” Levi broke the silence, “if I came to this I might be able to see a certain someone.” He finished. Mikasa blinked, her heart skipping a beat. He couldn’t mean what she was thinking, right? She chose not to even speak. Her mind raced with thoughts about him, with how she felt about him. He was right here next to her, saying such things and she couldn’t even bring herself to look at him. Her mind had been in such a flurry that she didn’t realize her marshmallow caught on fire until it the fire had eaten half of her stick.

“Mikasa.” Levi’s voice was sharp, startling her. The flames had gotten close to her hand and she panicked. Levi moved close to her, snatching the stick from her hand and throwing it into the fire. Mikasa waved her hand in the air to cool the faint sting of the fire that had just barely touched her hand.

“Sorry,” she apologized to him. She was a little embarrassed that she even let that happen. She looked down at her hand to see if it was alright, wincing. Levi moved to face her more fully.

“Maybe paying attention to roasting your marshmallow and not zoning out would be better.” He said. Mikasa looked up at him and noticed he wore a smirk on his face as if laughing at her. She bit her bottom lip. Levi brought his hands up and hovered them over her wrist for a moment. “May I?” He asked, looking down at her injured hand. She hesitated before nodding. Levi wrapped his fingers around her wrist delicately, bringing her hand up to inspect the little burn she got. The only thing she had really was a patch of flushed skin where the fire had gotten close. She didn’t even care about the dull throbbing pain though.

Levi’s hands were warm, rough against her skin but careful as he turned her hand over. He had this way of making her pulse race with even the smallest touch. She paid attention to his facial expressions, his eyes searching for anything worse there and finding nothing. He returned his eyes to hers and she flinched on the inside, thinking she was caught staring at him.

“It doesn’t look too bad. It shouldn’t leave any marks.” He told her, bringing her hand down between them. Mikasa nodded at the prognosis.

“Thanks.” She said, not finding it in her to take her hand out of Levi’s. She liked to connection they had, of skin on skin. This moment was intimate between them and she didn’t want to break it. It didn’t look like Levi was going to move either because all he did was continue to sit there, the fire crackling next to them, warm and strong. His hand laid on top of her, covering her hand and filling her with an internal warmth different than the one the fire had provided. It seemed to be forever until something in the woods, a tree branch or an animal, snapped and made a noise. It snapped her from the moment, shaking the haze she’d been in.

“Um, it’s getting late.” She noted, her voice barely above a whisper. Levi looked just a little disappointed but took his hands away from hers. She sighed softly, already missing the feel of his hand against hers. She looked to the fire.

“Guess we should put this out.” He said as he stood up. The fire was already small, glowing red and throwing little embers into the sky that turned to ashes and fell delicately back to the earth. Mikasa stood up as well, starting to kick it out with her boots, throwing dirt into it. Levi joined her and together they had the fire put out, now almost in complete darkness. The light of the moon and stars provided enough for them to see, their pale glows casting shadows wherever Mikasa looked. She started playing with her scarf.

“I guess that last smore wasn’t meant to be.” She smiled softly at her own stupidity. Levi looked contemplative and then raised his hand, showing her the smore he had made. He took her hand just as softly as before and placed it in the middle of her palm, looking into her eyes.

“You can have mine. I won’t miss it.” He said, letting go of her hand. Mikasa was taken back from the gesture, about to say she couldn’t take it when he spoke up again. “Maybe we can make some more sometime.” He looked at her seriously, his eyes unsure but kind. Mikasa tightened her fingers over the smore she held in her hands and brought it closer to her body so it wouldn’t fall, hope swelling inside her.

“I would like that.” She said into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am so determined guys. Thank you for keeping up with me minna! I love comments so feel free to leave one!


End file.
